Destructible structures
A list of destroyable structures in Rubble Trouble. Description Destroyable Structures are usually civilian buildings that appear next to sites the Demolition Crew are destroying a building. The buildings will be destroyed if anything falls on them, and the player will have lose some money they earned and enrage the Boss . Buildings are always placed on the ground, never on top of destroyable structures. Rubble Trouble/Rubble Trouble New York Buildings in Rubble Trouble appear only as a building. There are sometimes buildings which are connected to other buildings, these buildings supplying other content for the main building. 'Watermelon Greenhouse' Watermelon Greenhouses are a building in Rubble Trouble. 'Appearance' The Bottom of the greenhouse is made of bricks, while the roof, and the support beams, and the beams going across the glass is a shade of green. Behind the glass are growing Watermelons, and their stems. There are also two brown pots with a plant in them outside the Greenhouse. 'Game Information' Destroying this building will subtract $250 from what the player has earned. Its first appearance was at job 7. 'Watermelon Awards Building' Watermelon Award Buildings are Buildings in Rubble Trouble New York. 'Appearence' Watermelon Award Buildings have a similar structure appearance to Watermelon Greenhouses. The difference between the Award Building and Greenhouse is that the Award Building has a back set of windows and that most of the front windows have been taken out. The Watermelon Award Buildings have a table with Ribbons, Medals and Trophies and a table in the back which holds a big Watermelon winner of the first place ribbon. 'Game Information' Destroying the Building subtracts $500 from the players earned money. Its first apparence was at job 7. 'Boss's Van' The Boss' Van is a destroyable structure from Rubble Trouble. The Boss apparently owns or rents it. 'Appearence' It is sometimes parked in dangerous areas, and damaging it will be completely annihilate it, costing the player $100. Bent Chairs can be seen stuck in the back, possibly meaning that food or the workers lunches are stored inside. 'Game Information' It is first introduced in level 3 of Rubble Trouble. The level it is introduced on can still be continued if it is demolished. 'City Museum' The City Museum is a building in Rubble Trouble. 'Appearence' 'Main Building' It is a brown building with 2 columns supporting the roof, which is a small triangle saying "City Museum". Brown stairs lead up to the black coloured doors. A Banner outside, held up by strings says "Big old Ming Exhibition". 'Wings' The Museum also had two seperate wings with a small garden on the bottom floor and two potted plants. They have 3 floors, each floor which has 3 windows. In the windows the Ming vases can be seen. 'Game Information' If the player destroys the main building, $500 is subtracted from what they have earned. Destroying a wing will subtract $250 from the player's earned money. Both buildings stand in one place, and cannot be moved at all. Both first appear on job 11. 'Big Bang Fireworks Main Building' The Big Bang Fireworks Main Building is building, and one of two Big Bang Firework buildings in Rubble Trouble. 'Appearence' The Building acts as the Main Building for the Big Bang Fireworks outlet. Almost the entire Building as well as the doors are made out of metal. Yellow and black stripes can be seen on the bottom of the building. The Building has no windows, instead it has vents on the front of the building and a cone shaped structure on the to. The logo for the building are two fireworks and the words "Big Bang Fireworks" between the fireworks, and the company's slogan "Go out with a bang" underneath it. 'Game Information' As with both Big Bang Fireworks buildings, destroying the building will ignite and shoot off firework shaped rockets into the sky along with subtracting $500 from the player's scored money in the level. These Fireworks can destroy nearby buildings, and ironically, buildings the player has to destroy. It is due to the placement of these buldings that destroying one will always (in some situations) destroy nearby buildings that will cause the player to not be able to regain the lost money. 'Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse' The Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse is a destroyable structure and one of two Big Bang Firework building in Rubble Trouble. 'Appearence' The Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse has a similar appearance to the Main Building. The Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse acts as a storage system for the Fireworks sold by Big Bang Fireworks. The Warehouse is metal and house shaped, and has the main door open. Barrels of Fireworks can be seen inside and outside the warehouse. Two vents are placed in the middle of the outside of the building, placed close to the end, the top also has three cone shaped structures. 'Game Information' Destroying the building will subtract $250 from what the player has earned. The Building is usually placed next to a Big Bang Firework's Main Building. 'Shed' The Shed is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble. 'Appearence' The Shed is a wooden house structure which has gardening tools and plants placed in it. Two plants are inside, along with a lawnmower, which is green along with all the other metal objects inside. The structure has one window, which has no glass covering it. 'Game Information' Destroying the building will cost the player $100. The Shed makes only one appearance in Rubble Trouble, on level 18. 'Portapod' The Portapod is a beta structure that was not included in the final version of Rubble Trouble. 'Appearence' 'Game Information' The Portapod was only seen in the small animation shown of all the games on the front page of Nitrome.com, to the right of the building in the animation. It is not know why it was cut from Rubble Trouble. It is possible it was replaced with the Shed, which is similar in size to the Portapod. It is possible it was only created for the animation, as it is the second known object in Rubble Trouble to not appear in the full game, the second object is the Unnamed Drill Vehicle. The Portapod may have cost the player $100 for destroying it, as that is the lowest amount of money the player will lose for destroying a structure. 'Transport truck' :Main Article: Transport Truck Rubble Trouble Tokyo These are the civilian buildings in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. All buildings are occuped by 1 to 3 people. 'Hai Bonsai Store' The Hai Bonsai Store is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. It is the first civilian building introduced in Rubble Trouble Tokyo, and only appears in the countryside levels. 'Appearence' The building has tan walls, a green roof, two signs that says HAI! BONSAI, two signs with Chinese letters. In front of the building are four bonsai trees (miniature Japanese trees) and a big tree inside the building. The building is owned by an elderly lady. 'Game Information' If the player destroys the building, $500 will be subtracted from the player's earned money, and the lady operating the building will cry. 'Karaoke Bar' The Karaoke Bar is the 2nd civilian building introduced in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. In front of the building are two people. They constantly move their karaoke bar to the sites where the Demolition Crew, much to the annoyance of the crew. 'Appearence' 'Game Information' If the building is destroyed, $500 will be subtracted from the player's earned money, and the two singers will become dazed. 'Little Friendly Dojo' The Little Friendly Dojo is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. 'Appearence' There is a red roofed building with traditional japanese roof, and tan walls on all sides. The building appears as a building with an old man and a teenager inside bowing to each other. It appears to be a Dojo for beginners, as it does not look like they teach complex skills from the sign. 'Game Information' $500 is lost if it's destroyed. Also, the teenager will become angry and the old man will calmly shake his head. 'Martial Arts Club Viper Fist' The Martial Arts Club Viper Fist is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. 'Appearence' The building has one karate fighter on outside. In its roof, it has a clothes line, which holds yellow uniforms that the fighters are wearing, and two air conditioners. It has a big sign that says "Martial Arts Club Viper Fist" and the word "DOJO" in the right side of the building. It is most likely a dojo for professionals. 'Game Information' When destroyed, it will subtract $500 of the player's amount of money, and two more fighters will exit. Furious, one of them will pull out a katana, the second a staff, and the third a pair of nunchucks. Rubble Trouble Moscow Buildings in Rubble Trouble Moscow follow a similar appearance buildings from Rubble Trouble Tokyo do. Matryoskha Emporium The Matryoshka Emporium is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow. 'Appearence' The Matryoskha Emporium is a building with a woman and a girl (possibly her daughter) who sell Russian nesting dolls (or matryoskhas), such as those that appear on the roof of the building. 'Game Information' Its first appearance was at job 8. When destroyed, it will subtract $500 from the player's amount of money, along with the child beggining to cry and the woman will becoming angry. 'Toxic Waste' Toxic Waste is a destroyable structure that appears on level 7, 10, and 13 of Rubble Trouble Moscow. 'Appearance' It has Toxic's face on it. It is gray and has green toxic waste oozing out of it. 'Game Information' Destroying it causes a loss of $500 from the player's earned money. As mentioned by the Boss, it was probably left by "some disgruntled Nitrome character". Olga's School of Dance Olgas School of Dance is a destroyale structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow. 'Appearance' Olga's School of Dance has three dancers outside it who leap in synch, appearing to do the wave, and have a star above the building. Three posters are seen in the building and it has six windows. It haves a sign saying "OLGA'S SCHOOL OF DANCE". 'Game Information' Its first apparent is at job 4. When hit, it will subtract $500 of the player's money, and the 3 dancers will become knocked out. 'Museum of Eggs' The Museum of Eggs is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trpouble Moscow. 'Appearance' It's, hence the name, a museum of rare and priceless eggs. It's run by a big-headed man. In it's front, there are two big orange eggs. It's pretty much like the City Museum, however it is also a clear reference to Faberge Eggs. 'Game Information' Its first apparence was at job 12 and it subtracts $500 of player's money when destroyed. When hit, the man in the front of it will be red and angry, likely to the Boss. 'Moscow Gymnastics' Moscow Gymnastics is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow. 'Appearance' It's a gym where people, most likely women, uses for training. It has a sign who says "гимназия", what means "gym". It haves two flags of russia on the top and six windows. Two women are seen jumping outside. 'Game Information' When hit, the women will be dizzy and $500 will be subtracted of the player's amount of money. Its first (and only) apparence was at job 17. 'Satellite' Satellites are destroyable structures in Rubble Trouble Moscow. 'Appearance' 'Game Information' Satellites float in the space levels, and once in a while a speaker on the satellite (possibly the pilot) speaks to the crew. It is seen that it serves a pretty useless purpose. Its first apparence was at job 22 and if destroyed $500 is lost. 'Dog in Capsule' The Dog in Capsule is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble Mosocw. 'Appearance' The Dog in Capsule appears as a Dog in a Pod. 'Game Information' Destroying the Capsule will cause it to be destroyed, and the Dog will be floating and disappear. It appears in only a few levels of the space levels of Rubble Trouble Moscow (first 26), and if destroyed, the player will lose $500. This dog is a clearly reference to Laika, the first dog sent to orbit by Russia. Trivia * As with many things from Rubble Trouble, it seems to be based on early cartoons and skits where a rather idiotic construction crew constantly annoys there boss in some way. * The text on the top of the Watermelon Awards Building reads "Super Marrow Land". This is a reference to Super Mario Land for the Gameboy Lite. * If the Fireworks shot from the Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse or Main Building hit and destroy and structures the player is supposed to destroy, the player will earn money for the destroyed blocks. * The Dog in Capsule is most likely a reference to Laika, a dog who became the first living animal in orbit when the Soviet Union launched her into space aboard the Sputnik 2 capsule in 1957. Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Interactive Objects Category:Lists